We have found an increase during development in the specific activity of cyclic AMP dependent and calcium dependent protein kinases of synaptic membrane from rat brain while the specific activity and cyclic AMP binding affinity of the soluble cyclic AMP dependent protein kinase was independent of the age of the animal. The concomitant rise in the membrane protein kinase with synaptic formation supports the concept that these enzyme are required for synaptic transmission.